Sakura's Diary
by TheTsuchikage
Summary: Sasuke enacts revenge on Sakura for stealing his diary. Fun ensues. OOC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**

 **I do not own Naruto. Naruto is the sole property of Masashi Kishimoto.**

Day 1

Dear Diary,

I found this super cute diary at the store today! It's pink and glittery and soooooo cute. Ino'd be so jealous. Too bad she can't see it. She can't know the secrets that will be hidden in here.

But you can, because, well, you're my diary. Of course you can know my secrets.

Like, Sasuke makes me so happy and stuff. I really do think I'm in love. And that dweeb Naruto keeps pursuing me. He is so annoying. Ugh. He really needs to get a life or a girlfriend or something.

Oh, well, I better go now. Mom's calling. Bye!

Sakura

 _Hello, Sakura,_

 _I found your diary. Remember how you terrorized mine? Hello._

 _By the way, I took a picture of this and gave it to Ino. You're welcome._

 _Please do keep hiding this in your drawer. Oh, and Ino knows that too. So does Naruto._

 _Have fun,_

 _Your favorite Uchiha._

 **Hi Sakura!**

 **So I totally found your diary all by myself. But Sasuke talked to me! And not you, Haruno. Sasuke likes me so much better than he likes you. I win! Haha. I win!**

 _Dear Ino,_

 _No, I do not like you. Gah, fanigirls._

Dear Everyone,

Thanks for inviting me Sasuke. I had to follow you to find her diary! Teme! Thanks for including me!

Naruto (Who Does Indeed Have a Life, Sakura!)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**

 **I do not own Naruto. Naruto is the sole property of Masashi Kishimoto.**

Day 2

Dear Diary,

I was just looking through my diary and, well, I see that Sasuke found you! He was WATCHING me and that must mean he likes me.

Take that, Ino! He likes me more! You don't see him following you around and going to the trouble of stealing your diary!

Also, why are you guys writing in my diary! This is my personal thoughts and secrets! Get a life (except for you, Sasuke-kun).

Naruto, get a life! This is MY diary.

 **Sakura!**

 **Sasuke so does not like you. He loves me! Don't you, Sasuke? You love me the most. Sakura, get out of here! Sasuke and I can handle this diary quite well by ourselves!**

 **Ino**

You Guys are So Mean,

Thanks for caring about me so much.

Jerks.

P.S. I love you still, Sakura-chan. Even if you are a total jerk.

Naruto


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**

 **I do not own Naruto. Naruto is the sole property of Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **I do not own Harry Potter. Harry Potter is the sole property of JK Rowling.**

Day 3

Dear Sasuke,

Where are you? You were supposed to show up last night! We could always cuddle. Please come back. I didn't mean for you to get a life, just the other two. Your life should be me anyways, so being here would fulfill you getting a life. Come on, Sasuke! I love you!

Your Love,

Sakura

 **Sakura!**

 **He is mine. All mine. We can fight for him, if you want. He's mine either way, because we both know I'm way better.**

 **You-Know-Who**

Sakura,

You cannot fight against Voldemort.

You will lose.

Not You-Know-Who

Seriously Guys,

Where is Sasuke?


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**

 **I do not own Naruto. Naruto is the sole property of Masashi Kishimoto.**

Day 4

Dear Ino,

Are you holding Sasuke hostage?

 **Dear Sakura,**

 **No. Are you?**

Dear Ino,

No. Do you think he's hurt? Surely someone's seen him.

 **Dear Sakura,**

 **I saw him at the store the other day. He was buying ramen and getting tomatoes and stuff. He's in town, but he's not here. This was his idea to take over your diary and yet he hasn't shown up for two days.**

Dear Ino,

I don't understand. He doesn't even like ramen. Maybe's he's sick?

 **Dear Sakura,**

 **I don't think so. He seemed pretty healthy to me when I saw him.**

Dear Ino,

This is so strange.

 **Dear Sakura,**

 **Agreed.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**

 **I do not own Naruto. Naruto is the sole property of Masashi Kishimoto.**

Day 5

Dear Anyone,

Sasuke's gone, and so is Naruto. I'm quite concerned. Sasuke hasn't invaded my diary for two days now and Naruto hasn't yesterday. I'm very worried; mostly about Sasuke, but a little bit about Naruto, too. This is so out of character. Sasuke never starts something and then quits, and Naruto has always pounced on every opportunity to interrupt my life with his "love" and nonsense. I mean, sure, Naruto's crazy-annoying, but I kinda miss the little idiot interrupting everything.

 **Dear Sakura,**

 **Naruto's fine too. I saw him today and yesterday. He was out at Ichiraku's buying ramen and waiting. I don't know. It was weird either way. He seemed impatient and nervous and I just don't understand what's going on.**

Dear Ino,

Weird. Have you seen Sasuke?

 **Dear Sakura,**

 **Not today. I even went to his house! No one answered. Not surprising though, because, well, it's Sasuke. He never answers for me.**

 **Do you have any clue what's going on with them? This was their idea! I don't get it at all.**

Dear Ino,

I don't understand either. Maybe we should send someone to spy on them?

 **Dear Sakura,**

 **Absolutely! We could send… we could send Hinata! She'd do it for us!**

Dear Ino,

Perfect! Go get Hinata and tell her what we need! Tell her where to find the diary. It's under the tree; you know. You've been writing in it for days now.

 _ **Dear Sakura and Ino,**_

 _ **Hi. I'm here. Uh… I don't know what to do really. Just follow them?**_

 _ **Hinata**_

 **Dear Hinata,**

 **Yes, just follow them. Preferably Sasuke, but if you happen to find Naruto first, follow him too. They're both being weird.**

 _ **Dear Ino and Sakura,**_

 _ **Okay. Will do.**_

 _ **Hinata**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**

 **I do not own Naruto. Naruto is the sole property of Masashi Kishimoto.**

Day 6

Dear Diary,

I am so scared. Naruto just walzed right into Sasuke's house without a moment's hesitation. He was alo carrying this weird bag of stuff. It was super weird.

Sakura

 **Dear Sakura,**

 **He had a bag? What of?**

 **Ino**

Dear Ino,

I have no clue. Should we confront them?

Sakura

 _Dear Ino and Sakura,_

 _Please stay out of my business._

 _Sasuke._

Dear Sakura and Ino,

We are fine. Stop following us.

Naruto.

Dear Sasuke and Naruto,

What?

Sakura


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**

 **I do not own Naruto. Naruto is the sole property of Masashi Kishimoto**

Day 7

Dear Diary,

I cannot believe what I saw Sasuke buying at the store! And then Naruto went into his house again with... oh my God, the horror!

How could it be? It's just so... not fair!

Sakura

 **Dear Sakura,**

 **What? Are they...? They can't be!**

 **Ino**

Dear Ino,

I think it's true.

Sakura

 ** _Dear Sakura and Ino,_**

 _ **It is.**_

 _ **Hinata**_

Dear Ino, Sakura, and Hinata,

I have a confession to make. Sasuke and I are together.

Naruto

PS.

Yes, like dating.

Naruto, again


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Naruto is the sole property of Masashi Kishimoto

Day 8

Dear Sakura,  
You haven't written in this today. Are you okay?  
Your friend,  
Naruto

Dear Naruto,  
I am fine. Get out of my diary.  
Sakura  
PS: You stole my Sasuke-kun.  
I hate you.

 _Dear Sakura,_  
 _He didn't steal me. I asked him first anyways._  
 _Sasuke_

Dear Diary,/p  
And you too, Sasuke. And Naruto, Sasuke,  
I am trashing this diary.  
Goodbye.  
I hope you break up.  
Sakura.


End file.
